tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Andreas Agumanu
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. Gällivare, Gällivare Municipality, Lappland, Sweden |marital = Married |blood status = |Title = * * |Signature = |alias = * Andre (to some) * Andie (to some) * Fenris |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'8" |hair = * Dark brown (originally) * Greying/grey (at present) |eyes = Icy Blue |skin = Light |family = * Kai Agumanu (husband) * Adaeze Agumanu (daughter) * Antonia Hailey (née Eriksson) (sister) * Keenan Hailey (brother-in-law) * Neice or nephew * Anton Eriksson (brother) * Océane Lévesque (ex-sister-in-law) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (third sister-in-law via Anton) † * Willamina Eriksson (niece) * Inessa Eriksson (niece) * Yuriko Solberg (step-niece) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (second sister-in-law via Anton) † * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (first sister-in-law via Anton) † * Gavin Eriksson (nephew) * Dafydd Eriksson (nephew) * Eira Eriksson (niece) * Anders Eriksson (brother, estranged) * Petra Rosecrest (sister-in-law, estranged) * Sorrel Eriksson (niece, estranged) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law, estranged) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece) * Ulrik Eriksson (father, estranged) † * Brigitte Vanhanen (formerly Brigitte Eriksson) (mother) * Markku Vanhanen (maternal grandfather) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Eberhardt) (maternal grandmother) † * Henriikka Vanhanen (maternal aunt) * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (maternal aunt) * Walden Macnair (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Jasper Macnair (maternal cousin) * Oscar Macnair (maternal cousin) * Atticus Rookwood (maternal cousin-in-law) * Sylvi Macnair (maternal cousin) * Henrikki Vanhanen (maternal great-uncle) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (maternal great-aunt) † * Kalevi Vanhanen I (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Nocona Vanhanen (maternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Mikkjal Vanhanen (maternal second cousin) * Nikitha Vanhanen (maternal second cousin) * Suvi Vanhanen (maternal second cousin) * Ruuben Linna (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Aava Linna (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Keoni Vanhanen (maternal second cousin) * Yazhu Vanhanen (maternal second cousin) * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Pankraz Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Bastian Hertz (maternal second cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Vanja Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Carl Hertz (maternal second cousin, twice removed) * Amelie Hertz (maternal second cousin, twice removed) * Kasimira Hertz (maternal second cousin, twice removed) * Katinka Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) † * Alasdair Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Emrys Scamander (maternal second cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Rainer Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Delphinus Hawthorn (maternal second cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Thorsten Hertz (maternal second cousin) * Svava Hertz (née Bjoernsdottir) (maternal late second cousin-in-law) † * Valeria Hertz (née Amadori) (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (maternal second cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (maternal second cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Ciarán Rosier (maternal second cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (maternal second cousin, once removed) † * Jyrki Vanhanen II (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Halldóra Vanhanen (née Óðinnsdóttir) (maternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Lari Vanhanen (maternal cousin, once removed) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (maternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (maternal second cousin) * Narciso Soranzo (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (maternal second cousin) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (maternal second cousin) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Kalle Karppinen (maternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Armas Karppinen (maternal second cousin) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (maternal second cousin-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (maternal second cousin) † * George Weasley (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Fergus Weasley (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Silja Weasley (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Mikael Weasley (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Madeline Weasley (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Silja Karppinen (maternal second cousin) † * Åke Strand (would-be maternal second cousin-in-law) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (maternal second cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Leonis Hawthorn (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Antares Hawthorn (maternal second cousin, once removed) * "Chris" Hawthorn (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Harri Karppinen (maternal second cousin) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (maternal second cousin-in-law) * Ilsa Karppinen (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Virva Karppinen (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Taavetti Karppinen (maternal second cousin, once removed) * Ludvig VI (step-father) * Måns Frystström II (step-brother) † * Dorete Frystström (step-sister) * Viktoria Frystström (step-sister) * Magda Frystström (step-sister) * Vanhanen Family (maternal family) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |Animagus = A regular wolf-sized |jukebox = It's Raining Men (Weather Girls) |Wand = Pine, 11", Wyrm heartstring, wound at the end with silver and black string in an intricate pattern. | Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quidditch Team (keeper, formerly) ** Durmstrang Debate Club (captain) * Swedish Ministry of Magic (formerly) * Magiska Mysterier (shop) * Swedish National Team (supporter) * Gällivare Gengångare (supporter) * Västernorrland Valkyries (supporter, due to Anton) * Eriksson Family |job = Tarot card reader and owner of magical supply and book shop |hideg = asdfghjkl }} Andreas "Andre" Gabriel Åke Agumanu (né Eriksson) (born ) is a born in , to Ulrik Eriksson and Brigitte Vanhanen, he's the second youngest of four children with two elder brothers, Anders and Anton, and a younger twin sister, Toni. He married Kai Agumanu in the early eighties. Andre owns and runs a rare magical book and supply shop that's become highly popular in the magical community called Magiska Mysterier. Anton is a member of the Eriksson family, the Vanhanen family and the Agumanu family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Early Years Anton's Fate Uagadou Exchange Year Final Years First Wizarding War Ulrik's Attempt to "Anton" Him Marriage to Kai and Estrangement form Ulrik Intervening Years Opening His Shop Tormenting Ulrik Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Etymology Trivia References Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Seers Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Tarot Card Reader Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Eriksson Family Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Magic Shop Owner Category:Gällivare Gengångare Fan Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Good at Divination Category:Diviners Category:Name Twins Category:Bookkeeper Category:Magiska Mysterier Staff Category:Magiska Mysterier Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan